hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo Team-Up
Scooby-Doo Team-Up is a comic book series published by DC Comics since January 2014. It features Scooby-Doo interacting with DC Comics' own superheroes and other Hanna-Barbera characters. Issues # "Man Bat and Robbin" (January 2014): Scooby-Doo and his friends meet Batman and Robin. The featured villain is Man-Bat. # "Who's Scared?" (March 2014): The gang teams up with Batman and Robin again, this time against the Scarecrow. # "Two Mites Make It Wrong" (May 2014): The Scooby-Doo gang's third team-up with Batman and Robin includes appearances by Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite. # "Teen Titans — Ghost" (July 2014): The gang meets the Teen Titans. The featured villain is Myron the Mildly Irritating. # "Trouble in Paradise" (September 2014): The gang teams up with Wonder Woman. # "A Super Friend in Need" (November 2014): Scooby-Doo and the gang team up with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Robin and Aquaman. # "Scooby-Doo, WHEN Are You?" (January 2015): In this time-travel story, Scooby-Doo and his friends meet Fred Flintstone. George Jetson and Astro make cameo appearances. # "Future Shocked" (March 2015): In their second time-travel adventure, Scooby-Doo and the gang meet the Jetsons. This story includes flashbacks to issue #7. # "Truth, Justice and Scooby Snacks" (May 2015): Scooby-Doo and his friends visit Metropolis for another adventure with Superman. # "Quest for Mystery!" (July 2015): Scooby-Doo and the gang team up with Jonny Quest. # "I Spy Something… Boo!" (September 2015): The gang meets Secret Squirrel. Jonny Quest gets a name check in this issue. # "Gotham Ghouls" (November 2015): The gang meets Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Batman and the Joker get name checks but are not shown. # "Don't Be a Stranger" (January 2016): Scooby-Doo and the gang meet Deadman and the Phantom Stranger. Other characters, such as the Spectre and Jim Corrigan, appear in a dream sequence. # "Wet 'n' Wild" (March 2016): Scooby-Doo and the gang team up with Aquaman. # "The Ghost of Gorilla City" (May 2016): Scooby-Doo and the gang team up with the Flash. Gorilla Grodd is the story's villain. # "Simply Marvelous" (July 2016): The Shazam family make their first appearance in the Scoobyverse. # "Fly by Night" (September 2016): Scooby and the gang team up with Hawkman and Hawkgirl. # "A Doggone Crisis!" (November 2016): Scooby and the gang team up with a group of canine heroes comprising Superman's dog, Krypto; Batman's dog, Ace, the Bat-Hound; G'Nort of the Green Lantern Corps, and Wonder Dog from Super Friends. Batman is name-checked but does not appear in this story. # "Scooby-Doo and the Conjuror's Conundrum" (December 2016): Zatanna asks for the Scooby gang's help in finding her missing father. # "Space Case" (January 2017): Scooby-Doo meets Space Ghost. # "Happy Harley-daze!" (February 2017): Harley Quinn has turned over a new leaf and wants to solve crimes like Mystery Inc., but this is really just to cover up the fact that she's on the run from the Joker. # "Nothing Is Impossible" (March 2017): Scooby and the gang team up with the Impossibles to stop a rampaging Frankenstein Jr. # "Go West, You Meddling Kids" (April 2017): Scooby and the gang meet Quick Draw McGraw and his alter ego, El Kabong. # "Out of This World" (May 2017): When an impostor of the Martian Manhunter warns of an alien invasion, all the superheroes and supervillains are hunted down by the Persons in Plaid. Now the Martian Manhunter needs the help of Mystery Inc. to prove his innocence. # "Ghosts Are Not Healthy for Dogs and Other Living Things" (June 2017): The gang are called in to help out Karma Corners, a town that is being haunted by the founders' dead parents, who aren't happy about the carefree lifestyle choice they've made. Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Black Canary make cameo appearances. # "Enter the Dragons, Exit Scooby-Doo!" # "Curse: Foiled Again!" # "The Good, the Bad and the Scooby!" External links * DC Comics Database Wiki: Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Comic Mentions Category:DC Comics